In operation motor vehicles, it often happens that a driver will inadvertently lessen the pressure on the brake pedal necessary to hold the vehicle stationary or the driver's foot will accidentally slip off the brake pedal. Under such circumstances the vehicle will continue forward without control and accidents can happen therefrom.